Our Teen Heroes!: The Teen Titans Musical
by Desiree L. Wallen
Summary: This is my musical filled with wonderful songs and one odd plot. R&R! It is now finished, folks!
1. The Teen Titans Theme Song

Hello again! I decided to take the musical route by throwing together an extraviganza of epic proportions. This offers a variety of music and a plot that intertwines the characters. Please read this first chapter and review.

* * *

Act One

* * *

Our Teen Heroes! - The Teen Titans Musical

By Desiree L. Wallen

Chapter 1- "The Teen Titans Theme Song"

It was a blistering winter day at Titan's Tower. Too cold outside, to tiring inside. Robin sat on the couch with his arm around Starfire, who was sleeping on his shoulder. Raven studied the spells of Azar while petting Beast Boy, who had turned into an adorable kitten. Everybody seemed bored beyond belief until Cyborg came in.

"Yo, guess what I just built!" he shouted smugly.

"What?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"A karaoke machine!" Cyborg bellowed.

"Yes! Score! Let's use it!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly. All the yelling caused Starfire to wake up. Once she heard karaoke machine, she jumped up.

"I volunteer to sing first," she squealed.

"Awww, I wanted to try it," Raven admitted. The girls looked at each other and got huge grins on their faces. Cyborg rolled the machine in, and handed the girls their microphones. He popped in the CD, and it started to play their theme song. The girls spun toward each other in a fashioned form, and started to sing.

"_When there's trouble you know who to call,_" Starfire began.

"**TEEN TITANS!**" the boys chanted.

"_From their tower they can see it all!_" Raven belted out.

"**TEEN TITANS!**"

"_When there's evil on the attack-_"

"_-You can rest knowing they got your back!_"

"**Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol-**"

"-**TEEN TITANS GO!**" the boys finished. Everybody did a fast Charleston, and Starfire began again.

"_With their superpowers they unite._"

"**TEEN TITANS!**"

"_Never met a villian that they liked!_" Raven sang, as the girls alternated.

"_You've got the bad guys on the run._"

"_They never stop until the job gets done._"

"**Cause when the world is losing all control-**"

"-**TEEN TITANS GO!**" they all sang. Another Charleston erupted, then a spin.

"**TEEN TITANS GO!**" everybody sang one last time before Raven started the next verse.

"_If your heart is black you better watch out._"

"_You cannot escape the team,_" Starfire mystified.

"_When they catch you, there won't be any doubt-_"

"_-you've been beaten by the teens! _

"**Beaten by the teens! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S,**" the girls sang together, forming the letters with their bodies, "**TEEN TITANS, LET'S GO! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, TEEN TITANS, LET'S GO! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, TEEN TITANS, LET'S GO! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, TEEN TITANS, LET'S GO!**" Then everybody except for Beast Boy started to tap-dance, while he air-guitared. Once the interlude was over, the girls began to sing alternately, with Starfire starting.

"_When there's trouble you know who to call._"

"**TEEN TITANS!**"

"_From their tower they can see it all._"

"**TEEN TITANS!**"

"_When there's evil on the attack-_"

"-_you can rest knowing they got your back._"

"**Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol-**"

"**TEEN TITANS GO!**" everybody shouted. They all did a company stepwhile singing, "**1, 2, 3, 4, go! TEEN TITANS!**"

"Woo! I enjoyed that!" Robin grinned, out of breath.

"I know, right! It feels like the opening number of a musical!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Then everyone looked confused.

"Is it?" Raven wondered aloud. The others shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess we'll see," Cyborg said unknowingly. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Dudes! It's the mailman!" Beast Boy shouted, looking out of the window.

"I'll get it," Robin offered. When he left, Raven laid her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. Starfire giggled, and Cyborg joked an "awwww." Robin walked back in, reading a letter.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"I just got accepted to a prestigous school," Robin stated in awe.


	2. I Believe In You

Okay. I forgot to mention a few things in the first chapter. First of all, the disclaimer. _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT. _Secondly, please don't try to guess the ending.I know I give clues and everything, but I want people to be surprised. Lastly, there are some songsI know youprobably don't know, so I'll explain. I just starred in a musical called _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_. Some of the songs, like this chapter's song, is from this play. Just so you know. I'm done rambling now. PLEASE R&R!

* * *

Chapter Two-I Believe In You

"Oh wow! This is SO cool. it states that I have just been accepted to Master Jay's School For Young and Talented Boys!" Robin announced, "and it says it's in Santa Monica, so I've gotta leave tomorrow."

"Aw man! Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday! That's not fair!" Cyborg whined.

"Hang on, I'm not sure if I want to, I mean, what if I fail out of that school?" Robin contradicted.

"Please Robin, go to that school. I know you will not fail," Starfire assured.

"How would you know?" Robin asked. Then music began to play from the theater downtown.

"Here we go again!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yup," Raven agreed. Soon, Starfire began to sing to Robin.

"_Oh there you are, yes there's that face, a face in which I trust." _Then she sped up, "_It may embarass you to hear me say it, but say it I must. Say it I must!_" Walking over to him, she sang more, "_You have the cool, clear eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth._" She put her hand under his chin to act out the song.

"_You have the upturned chin and the grin of impetuous youth! Oh, I believe in you, I believe in you. I hear the sound of good, solid judgement when ever you talk! Yet there's the bold, brave spring of the tiger that quickens your walk,_" Starfire added, attempting a tiger growl, but failing miserably. Robin smiled, then decided to sing as well.

"_And when my faith in my fellow man all but falls apart,_" he sang strongly, holding Starfire's hand, "_I've but to feel your hand grasping mine, and I take heart! I take heart._"

"_To see the cool, clear eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth. Yet with the slam, bang, tang remniscent of gin and vermouth,_" Starfire sang happily.

"Hey! I do not have gin and vermouth!" Robin argued. She just smiled and kept singing, "_I believe in you, I believe in you._" The music died down as she finished. Robin gave her a kiss, and she giggled sweetly. Then he stood on the couch and said, "You know what, I'm going to that school, and do well! Who wants to help me pack?"

Later on, the Titans were gathering all of Robin's outfits and gadgets and fitting them into a suitcase.

"How long are you going to be staying at this place?" Beast Boy questioned, stuffing in the masks.

"About a month, from what the paper says," Robin answered.

"I find it a little odd that I've never even heard of this school and that you only go for a month," Raven added suspisciously.

"Hey, this could be a life-changing experience for me. I could learn so many new things. Who knows? I could become powerful enough here to take out all of you," Robin argued back conceitedly. Everyone else, save Starfire, became threatened, so they started to hum and sing.

"**Gotta stop that man, gotta stop that man, or he'll stop me. Big wheel, big beaver, burning hot with leadership fever! Gotta stop, gotta stop, gotta stop that man!**"

"_Oh, I believe in you,_" Starfire followed.

"**Don't let him be such a hero. Stop that man, gotta stop him. Stop that man, gotta stop that man!**"

"_Oh I believe in you. I believe in you!_" she finished.

"Um, guys, it's getting late," Robin remarked.

"I think so too. We were just leaving," Cyborg gruffed.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. We have better things to do," Beast Boy lied.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" Robin asked sadly.

"Bye, Robin," Raven said sarcastically. Then those three left Robin's room.

"What is wrong with them?" Robin wondered aloud.

"They are afraid of you taking them out," Starfire explained.

"Jesus H. Christ! I was only joking!" he exclaimed, "I just might as well leave now!" He grabbed his suitcase, gave Starfire a kiss, and all she heard was his motorcycle roaring through the distance.

* * *

Will Robin become all-powerful at this school? Will he stay for a month? Or longer? Will Starfire be depressed now that he's gone? Will Cyborg have a great birthday, or a disastrous one? Will Raven and Beast Boy develop their relationship more? Will I shut up and let you review? Find out in Chapter Three! 


	3. Papa Don't Preach

Hello peeps. This chapter is shocking. Pure shocking. I'm here with my friend Jake. He's the last member of his race from another galaxy.

Jake-Hey.

Me-Is this a good story so far?

Jake-I love it! CanI eat my antelope now?

Me-Read Chapter Three while you eat.

Jake-Okay!

* * *

Chapter Three - Papa Don't Preach

A beautiful morning it was as the sun rose on Cyborg's eighteenth birthday. He emerged into the main room to find Starfire and Raven cooking bacon and eggs. Beast Boy gazed longingly at Raven. She blushed and kept cooking. Then they all saw Cyborg.

"Happy birthday!" the others greeted.

"Thank you. Wish Robin was here, though. I wanna apologize for last night," Cyborg replied.

"Don't we all," Raven agreed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh! You have gotten your wish!" Starfire exclaimed. Cyborg rushed downstairs and opened the doors, but it wasn't Robin. A girl in a black trenchcoat and a Hollywood-esque hat stood at the door. She was holding a small baby in her arms.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Hello Cyborg. I just stopped by so we could raise our son together," the girl slyly said. She lifted her head, revealing the face of Jinx.

"Oh shiznite!" Cyborg freaked, but calmed down, "Please, come in. I'm going to have to meet-"

"Edgar," she stated proudly,"Edgar Charles Stone." Cyborg looked at her quizically, and led her upstairs.

"I can't believe you had a kid. When did this happen?" Beast Boy asked them later.

"Right after the Sadie Hawkins dance," Jinx answered, embarassed.

"You've told your parents, yes?" Starfire wondered aloud.

"Crud! No, I completely forgot about my father. He'll kill me!" she nervously shouted.

"You haven't told him yet!" Raven screamed, stunned. Her powers accidentally turned on music synthesizers. Jinx sang along.

"_Papa I know you're going to be upset, cause I was always your little girl. But you should know by now, I'm not a baby._" She walked over to the window and continued, "_You always taught me right from wrong. I need your help, Daddy, please be strong. I may be young at heart, but I know what I'm saying._"

Jinx glanced back at Cyborg and sighed, "_The one you warned me all about, the one you said I could do without, we're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe._"

After that verse, she ran up onto the table and started dancing. "_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep. Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep. But I've made up my mind, oh, and I'm keeping my baby. Ooh ooh I'm gonna keep my baby ooh._" She looked at Cyborg again, and started a new verse, "_He says that he's going to marry me, and we can raise a little family. Maybe we'll be all right, it's a sacrifice._" Taking out a photo of Gizmo and Mammoth, she continued on, "_But my friends keep telling me to give it up, saying I'm too young and I oughta live it up. What I need right now is some good advice, please! Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep. Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep. But I've made up my mind, ooh, and I'm keeping my baby. Ooh ooh I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh._"

"Jinx, honey, stop standing on the table. Have a seat. Would you like something to eat or drink?" Cyborg offered.

"English Toffee Cappichino, please," she answered. He got her drink and was back in a flash. After giving it to her, he started to massage her shoulders. This prompted her to finish the song, "_Daddy, daddy if you could only see, just how good he's been treating me, you'd give us a blessing right now cause we are in love. We are in love! So please, papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep. Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep. But I've made up my mind, oh, and I'm keeping my baby. Ooh ooh I'm keeping my baby, ooh. Don't stop loving me daddy, I know I'm keeping my baby. Don't stop loving me daddy, I know I'm keeping my baby!_"

"So Jinx, are you staying with us?" Starfire questioned.

"Just until I find a place," Jinx told them.

"Dudes! She graduated from the H.I.V.E. Academy! She's pure evil!" Beast Boy whined.

"Excuse me, I've since then decided that being a supervillainess isn't worth twenty-plus years in jail," she argued.

"Well it's settled. She's staying with us," Cyborg announced.

* * *

Me-Well?

Jake-It was just awesome. It made me wanna fill balloons with hydrogen and blow them up!

Me-You've been playing video games with BB too much, haven't you?

Jake-Um...

Me-Whatever. Stay tuned for the dramedic Chapter Four!

Jake-Dramedic?

Me-It's a mix of dramatic and comedic. Now please R&R!


	4. Are You Happy Now?

Me-I'm baaaack! And so is Jake.

Jake-Woot! Chapter Four! What's this one about?

Me-I finally start to develop Ravenand Beast Boy's relationship in this one!

Jake-Do they make out?

Me-NO! Where ever would you get such a thought?

Jake-I caught them twice.

Me-:o Whatever. Just read!

* * *

Chapter Four-Are You Happy Now?

Beast Boy and Raven led Jinx and Edgar to the spare guest room. After getting them settled, Beast Boy took Raven to his room.

"Wow. A lot of weird things have been happening lately. Robin goes to an oddball academy and Jinx shows up on our doorstep with Cyborg's baby. What is going on?" Raven wondered aloud.

"Dunno. It's really crazy. Just like the way I am about you," Beast Boy responded.

"You're so sweet," Raven complemented.

"And you're pretty and cool and awesome!" Beast Boy grinned back. Then they gazed into each others eyes and kissed for a few moments.

"Woo! Wow Terra. Oh shiznit!" he accedentally slipped.

"TERRA!" Raven shouted, "What do you take me for? Somebody to keep you busy until she comes back!"

"Raven! It's not like that! I love you!" Beast Boy protested.

"No, you love Terra," Raven argued back. She walked slowly across the room, starting to hum. Then she began to sing.

"_Now, don't just walk away, pretending everything's okay and you don't care about me, yeah. I know it's just no use, when all your lies become your truths, and I don't care-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-aire!_" Raven turned quickly to Beast Boy and sang, "_Could you look me in the eye, and tell me that you're happy now? Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooh. Would you tell it to my face, or have I been replaced? Are you happy now? Are you happy now?_" She kneeled down, continuing with the next verse, "_You took all there was to take, and left me with an empty plate and you don't care about it, yeah. And I am giving up this game, and leaving you with all the blame 'cause I don't care-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-aire!_"

Beast Boy tried his special Face in his kitty form, but it was useless. Raven just kept on singing, "_Could you look me in the eye, and tell me that you're happy now, yeah-e-e-yeah. Come on, tell it to my face or have I been replaced? Are you happy now? Do you really have everything you want? You can't ever give something you ain't got! You can't run away from yoursel-yeah-e-yelf!_"

Now Beast Boy was getting angry at the viscious singsong insults. He stood up as Raven whispered in song, "_Would you look me in the eye, and could you look me in the eye?_" only to sit back down when her voice grew stronger, "_I've had all that I can take. I'm not about to break 'cause I'm happy now, ooo-ooo-ooo-ooh._"

"But Raven," Beast Boy interrupted.

"_Are you happy now?_" she finished solemnly.

"Fine, be like that."

"Well, I'm not some blond, bubbleheaded tamata that betrays her friends-and boyfriend."

"Hey! Stop insulting Terra!"

"I thought you were over her. Guess not."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she took you away from me when she got here. Now, thanks to you, she did it again."

"It was a mistake!"

"Right."

"I still miss her! You should respect that!"

"I do! Yet, if you want to love me, stop grasping so hard on the past!"

"Stop being selfish!"

"I'm not trying to be! I love you and you should care!"

"Why? Is that how Robin and Cyborg and Aqualad treated you?"

"Yes, you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you whorebiscut!"

Raven gasped. " If I'm such a whorebiscut, don't talk to me!" She stormed out of Beast Boy's room, leaving him in a sorry state of shock, sadneess, and regret.

"Why did I let her slip? I am an idiot for this," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Jake-YOU MEANIE! Who's Terra? 

Me-Everybody's favorite rock-wielding flip-flopper.

Jake-?

Me-She betrayed the Titans for Slade, then turned good again when she was about to die.

Jake-Oh wow. That sucks. Will they make up?

Me-Read some more!

Jake-Aww...Anyways, are you gonna have Star sing "Helena" like that one person asked?

Me-"Helena" will be sung, but not by Starfire, and not until Act II.

Jake-AHHH! Put up Chapter Five soon!


	5. Let's Get It Started

Me-Hey guys! This chapter focuses on Robin, and it's crazy!

Jake-Really? How crazy?

Me-READ DAMMIT!

Jake-Okay. (Oh, howI love to mess with her!)

* * *

Chapter Five-Let's Get It Started

Robin arrived at Master Jay's school and stared at it. He walked inside, and luckily for him, the main office was right there.

"Um, excuse me, I'm new. Robin is my name," he introduced.

"Ah, yes. You are assigned to Domoritory C," the office clerk told him.

"Thank you very much," Robin responded, and he strolled to his room. Many other boys looked at him intensely when he arrived.

"Hi. I'm new. My name's Robin and I come from Jump City," he said nervously.

"Jump City huh? I'm from San Fransisco. My name's Billie," one of the boys squealed.

"And I'm Jimmy. Here's a tip, newbie. Don't get on the Headmaster's best side," another boy strangely warned.

"Okay," Robin agreed with an odd look on his face.

"Hey, I know you. You're one of those Titans," another boy pointed out, "I tried to ask Raven out during that party at the creepy run-down warehouse, but you were too busy fighting alien pods. I'm Damien, by the way."

"Oh my god! I remember you!" Robin shouted.

"Who wants Pepsi?" Jimmy asked. Everybody's hand went up. Jimmy passed it around and everybody slugged it down.

"Wow. Interesting. This tastes nothing like Pepsi, but it makes me wanna sing!" Robin exclaimed.

"All right Robin!" Billie screamed, overjoyed. Then Robin began chanting, "_And the base keeps runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin'_."

Then Billie joined in, "_And runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin'_." Soon everybody was singing, "_and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and  
runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and...,_"right before Robin took a solo.

"_In this context,there's no disrespect, so when I bust my rhyme you break your necks. We got five minutes for us to disconnect from all intellect and let the rhythm effect.Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition. 'Cause whe we  
beat out, girl it's pullin' without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.Burn it 'til it's burned out. Turn it 'til turned out. Act up from North, West, East, South." _Then everybody sang the chorus,**Everybody, everybody, let's get into it, get stupid, get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here. Yeah.**"

Damien surprised everyone by singing the next verse, "_Lose control of body and soul. Don't move too fast,People just take it slow.Don't get ahead, just jump into it.Ya'll here about it the boys live through it.Get started,Get stupid.You'll want me body people will walk you through it._"

"_Step by step,_" Billie belted out.

"_Like you're into new kid,_" Damien alternated.

"_Inch by inch._"

"_Like the new solution._"

"_Trench men hits-_"

"-_with no delusion._"

"**The feelings irresistable and that's how we movin'! Everybody, everybody, let's get into it, get stupid, get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here. Yeah. Runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin'. Com'n ya'll. Let's get kookoo, aha. Let's get kookoo in here. Let's get kookoo, aha. Let's get kookoo in here.Let's get kookoo, aha. Let's get kookoo in here! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!**" everybody sang.

It was Jimmy's turn to sing, "_Let's get ill, that's the deal. At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. Just lose your mind this is the time. Ya'll test this drill, just bang your spine.Bob your head like me, St. Jimmy, inside your club or in your bentley.Get messy, loud and sick. Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. So come then now do not correct it, let's get egnant let's get heptic._"

"**Everybody, everybody, let's get into it, get stupid, get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha. Let's get it started in here!**"

Robin sung again, "_Let's get kookoo, aha. Let's get kookoo in here. Let's get kookoo, aha. Let's get kookoo in here.Let's get kookoo, aha. Let's get kookoo in here! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!_" finishing strongly.

"That was fun! Now I want another Pepsi," Damien spoke up.

"How about drinks all around!" Jimmy boasted. He handed out more cans so that everybody got one. "Okay, 3, 2, 1, GO!" he commanded. Everyone guzzled it down.

"I'm telling you, this ain't Pepsi," Robin said as he and the others passed out._

* * *

Jake-You liar._

Me-Huh?

Jake-You own something besides the plot! Billie, Damien, and Jimmy!

Me-Okay, fine. I own Billie, but Damien is the guy from 'Sisters' and Jimmy is from that Green Day album, 'American Idiot'.

Jake-Oh WHAT-EVER! Bring on Chapter Six!


	6. Once Upon A December

Jake-_I'm tired of rumors startin', I'm sick of being followed..._

Me-Why are you singing Lindsay Lohan? She is a bimbo!

Jake-She's hot.

Me-(Slaps forehead) Just read Chapter Six.

* * *

Chapter Six-Once Upon A December

Starfire and Raven were strolling through the park while it was snowing out. "Ooh, it is gloriously beautiful!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I kinda wish I wasn't so angry at Beast Boy. Then I could enjoy it more," Raven agreed.

" in the woods.

"Oh, wow. A piano!" she yelled, running towards a shiny black object clearly tossed aside. Starfire, completely oblivious to the piano, kept whining, "I miss Robin so much. I hope he comes back before the disappearance of the snow. If not, this will become a faded memory."

"I am so playing this," Raven remarked as she began to play a sad tune.

"You know, since he's been gone, it seems like Robin himself has become a faded memory to me," Starfire admitted as she began to sing.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And the song someone sings, once upon a december. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!_"

Soon, all the shadows of Starfire's past began to dance in gowns and suits. Even Raven danced with Beast Boy. Her family, her friends, even those back on Tamaran were dancingowns and suits. Even Raven danced with Beast Boy. Her family, her friends, even those back on Tamaran were dancing. "_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!_" She spun around and saw she was in a sparkiling yellow dress. Robin's shadow came and danced with her. Yet, she kept singing, "_Far away, long ago! Glory dim as an ember! Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember._" Robin spun her one last time and and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"_And the song someone sings, once upon a december,_" she finished as Robin's hand slipped away.

"Star, Star, wake up, it's snowing," Raven shook her awake.

"Raven? What happened? I was singing and dancing with Robin right here in the park!" Starfire exclaimed, sitting up. Her hair was covered in snow. She shook it off and looked at Raven.

"Singing? Dancing? Ha, you must have been dreaming. I was playing the piano and you were asleep within two seconds," Raven told her.

"So, it was all a dream," Starfire realized, "Oh, do I miss Robin that much?"

"Apparently, yes," Raven answered.

"That's not fair!" Starfire yelled, "It was a very 'cool' dream!"

"Please, no puns," Raven complained, "I know it's snowing out, but come on!"

"That is not the point!" Starfire shouted.

"Whatever, we should get home," Raven suggested.

"Okay," Starfire agreed. They walked out of the park in silence.

Meanwhile, in Santa Monica, Robin and the others were waking up as well.

"What happened?" Damien asked.

"That isn't Pepsi," Robin explained once again.

"No, it's Pinot Grigio," Jimmy announced.

"Why the hell do we have wine in our Pepsi's?" Damien questioned.

"It's what Headmaster wants," Jimmy said. Everybody's mouths dropped open.

"How would you know?" Billie wondered aloud.

"Because I'm St. Jimmy, his favorite student," Jimmy stated sadly, "I've seen students come and go, just because they didn't meet his standards. Four years I've been here, four freakin' years!" Robin shivered and his need for Starfire began to grow. "I'm so sick of this place. I've seen enough of my peers tortured at this school. It's just...sickening," Jimmy ranted.

"But why? What does this school have to hide?" Robin demanded. But before Jimmy could answer, a teacher came into the room.

"Jimmy, Headmasteer wishes to see you. He claims you've been a naughty boy," the teacher announced, grabbing Jimmy by his arms.

"No, not again. Please not again!" Jimmy screamed while being dragged out of the room. The other boys just stared in horror, watching, waiting.

* * *

Jake-A PIANO! ANASTATIA! PINOT GRIGIO! ARE YOU INSANE!

Me-Yes. (Nods head slowly)

Jake-Cool! I wanna read Chapter Seven!


	7. Puttin' On The Ritz

Sorry guys, Jake won't be joining us this chapter, he's too busy fighting off the Dark Side...R&R!

* * *

Chapter Seven-Puttin' On the Ritz

Jinx walked into the main room, where Cyborg was playing Grand Theft Auto: Jump City. She sighed, grabbed Edgar, and sat down.

"You know, I don't think I want our son to be a drug-dealing carjacker," Jinx said sarcastically.

"Oh right," Cyborg responded, shutting the game off.

"Actually, I was hoping we could go out, maybe, a night on the town, just the two of us," Jinx admitted.

"Definetly, but we need a babysitter," Cyborg reasoned. Luckily, Starfire and Raven walked in at that moment. They agreed to babysitting, and soon Jinx and Cyborg were walking the streets.

"It's funny, really. I only went to the H.I.V.E. for a high school degree, yet my real dream was shattered because of you," Jinx told Cyborg.

"Your real dream?" Cyborg asked.

"It's stupid, but I want to sing on Broadway!" Jinx announced.

"Hahahahahaha! You, a singer? I bet twenty dollars I can sing better!" he gibed.

"You're on!" she accepted as they passed a swing hall playing music. She sang in a jazzy voice, "_Have you seen the well-to-do up and down Park Avenue? On that famous thouroghfare, with their noses in the air?_"

Cyborg then took a verse, "_High hats and arrowed collars, wide spats and fifteen dollars, spending every dime, for a wonderful time!_" Jinx sang again, "_If you're blue and you don't know where to go to, why don't you go where fashion sits? Puttin' on the Ritz._"

"_Different types who wear a day, co-pants with stripes and cut-away coat, perfect fits? Puttin' on the Ritz,_" Cyborg belted out, "_Dressed up like a million-dollar trooper._"

"_Trying hard to look like Gary Cooper._"

"**Super-duper!**" they both sang. Then Jinx and Cy alternated again. "_Come let's mix where Rockafellas walk with sticks or umbrellas in their mitts! Puttin' on the Ritz!_"

"_Spangled gowns upon a beauty of hand-me-downs on clown and cutie, all misfits. Puttin' on the Ritz!_"

"_Tips his hat just like an English chappie._"

"_To a lady with the wealthy happy._"

"**Very snappy!**" they sang together. Jinx started the next verse, "_You'll declare it's simply topping!_"

"_To be there and hear them swapping smart tidbits._"

"_Puttin' on the Ritz._"

"_Puttin' on the Ritz._"

"**Puttin' on the Ritz,**" they finished hand in hand.

"Oh my god! That was so much fun!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Can the bet be off? You sang so much better and I don't feel like paying up twenty bucks," Cyborg admitted.

"You cheapskate," Jinx joked.

"What? Seriously, though, you belong on the stage," he complemented.

"Thanks. I would go to Broadway, but I have to stay here and raise Edgar," she explained.

"Ooh, wait. I just got a great idea. You go to New York City to fufill your dream, and the Titans and I'll raise and train Edgar," Cyborg offered.

"It's a good idea, but Edgar needs his mommy," she stated, shooting his plan down.

"Or, I could leave the Titans and come with you and Edgar to New York," he tried again.

"Would you really do that?"

"Jinx, baby, I love you, and I'd do anything to make you happy."

"What about the Titans?"

"How about we start a new branch in New York?"

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Jinx," Cyborg said, getting down on one knee, "will you marry Victor 'Cyborg' Stone?"

"Yes! And I'm mad enough to get married right now!" she yelled.

"There's a wedding chapel two blocks away!" he announced. Those crazy kids ran like there was no tomorrow, and a few miniutes later, Jinx became Mrs. Cyborg.

* * *

Me-_It's a nice day for a white wedding..._

Jake-Holy crap! It's Billy Idol!

Me-Yay! Read this and wait for Chapter Eight NOW!

Jake-Yes mam!


	8. Bring Me To Life

Me-I'm back! Sorry about the long wait!

Jake-Oh my god! You're here! I had to read the story over and over 5,562 times!

Me-I'm so sorry! Anyways, you'll adore this chapter. Jake, just remember what I told you in Chapter 4.

Jake-Oooooooookay...

Me-Yay! Here's the long-awaited Chapter Eight!

* * *

Chapter Eight-Bring Me To Life

Beast Boy was leaving the pizza shop when the T-car stopped. Jinx rolled down the window and said, "Hey Beast Boy, um, I don't know how to tell you this but..."

"We're moving to New York City!" Cyborg shouted from inside the car.

"All of us?" Beast Boy asked.

"No silly, just Cyborg, Edgar, and I," Jinx told him.

"Oh well. See ya," Beast Boy bidded farewell. The car sped off with a large **JUST MARRIED** sign on the back. "At least they're a happy couple," he moaned. He started to walk for quite a while, until he found himself at Terra's statue. The poor thing kneeled in front of it and started to cry. Aww.

"Terra, I know you can't talk, but I need your help. I love Raven, and I just want to apologize to her," he wailed. His tears fell on the statue's feet, and slowly, it started to crack. A blond girl gasped for breath and stepped off of her base. Terra was back.

"Beast Boy?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Terra! You're alive!" he exclaimed, "Things have changed since you've been gone."

"Like what" she questioned.

"Robin went to some weird school, Jinx and Cyborg got married, and I'm dating Raven," he answered.

"RAVEN!" she yelled.

"Maybe bringing you back was a bad idea," he stated. Terra hurled pebbles at bells so she could sing, "_How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home._"

"_Wake me up,_" Beast Boy sang.

"_Wake me up inside!_"

"_Can't wake up._"

"_Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become! Bring me to life._"

Terra did pirouettes around Beast Boy, then stopped to sing again. "_Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life!_"

"_Wake me up._"

"_Wake me up inside._"

"_Can't wake up._"

"_Wake me up inside._"

"_Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone! Save me from the nothing I've become._ _Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead!_"

"_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me._"

"_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything!_"

"_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul!_"

"_Don't let me die here._"

"_There must be something more!_"

"_Bring me to life! Wake me up inside._"

"_Can't wake up._"

"_Wake me up inside._"

"_Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone! Save me from the nothing I've become! Bring me to life,_" Terra finished, but then asked, "Raven? Why Raven? What does she have?"

"Um, Gothic beauty, witty sarcasm, and an awesome personality," Beast Boy explained.

"Oh. Yeah, I don't care or anything. You can date her," Terra told him, "But why were you crying?"

"Raven and I had a huge fight over you," he admitted.

"Sorry...," she apologized.

"I just don't want us to be angry at each other."

"That's understandable. Here, I'll try to convince her that you two are meant for each other, and I get a spot on the team."

"I don't see why not, I mean, Cyborg just left."

"For where?"

"New York City, with Jinx and Edgar."

"Who's Edgar?"

"Cy and Jinx's son," Beast Boy responded. Terra took two steps back and whistled. Then she said, "So, I'm on the team again?"

"Welcome back," he greeted, handing her a communicator. They walked home, lovers nevermore, but just friends forever.

* * *

Jake-I love that bloody song.

Me-Me too!

Jake-I love this chapter!

Me-Me too!

Jake-I love this story!

Me-Me too!

Jake-I love you!

Me-WHATZIT-WHOZIT-HUH?

Jake-You heard me.

Me-I have a boyfriend! I'm oh so sorry!

Jake-I thought we had something:(

Me-Well, you're an Olarian. Long-distance relationships NEVER work out.

Jake-Oh, okay. I'm better now. :)

Me-Wow. Stay tuned for Chapter Nine!


	9. The Death Of St Jimmy

Jake-Hey.

Me-Hey.

Jake-Soooo...Are you gonna add more Robin and Starfire fluff like that one person asked?

Me-Just a smidgen in Act I. I'll have a shatload more in Act II.

Jake-OoO.

Me-Oh, and this song is really short because it's actually the first part of a five-part song. But it fits!

Jake-Really? Gee, how do you pick these songs?

Me-Simple, just use your knowledge of the media.

Jake-You should write your ownoriginal musical.

Me-I should...

* * *

Chapter Nine-The Death Of St. Jimmy

Robin laid in his bed, awake, with his hands behind his head. In his mind, he wondered what the Headmaster did to Jimmy. Then, he felt that something wasn't quite right. So, he got up to see if Jimmy had gotten back yet.

Oh, he was back all right, but he wasn't moving.

"Jimmy?" Robin asked, noticing a small bag of drugs in Jimmy's left hand. "No! He overdosed!" he shouted. Soon, he noticed a bullet wound in the side of Jimmy's head. In his right hand, he grasped a small pistol.

"Scratch that. He shot himself," Robin realized, "Whatever was going on around here, it made him commit suicide."

"He did it at three in the morning," Damien told him, walking in, "I didn't want to wake you or Billie up."

"Why didn't you stop him? Why?" Robin cried.

"I-I tried to. Listen, I knew Jimmy longer than you, and when he decides what he wants to do, he goes ahead and does it. There's no stopping him," Damien explained.

"Why would he do this? Is the Headmaster really that bad? Is Jimmy a drug addict? What's going on? Why am I here?" Robin pestered.

"Um, because he hated his life, yes, he was, I'm not sure, and because you are the leader of the Teen Titans," Damien answered the best he could.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this is really tramautizing for me. I never even thought that this would happen," Robin apologized.

"I know," Damien agreed.

"Uh, one final question, why are YOU here?"

"I play a mean bass, you wanna see?" Damien offered. Robin nodded, and Damien grabbed his bass and started to play. Robin suddenly got the urge to sing.

"_The death of St. Jimmy, my heart is beating from me. I am standing all alone, please call me, only if you're coming home,_" he sang softly, dreaming of going back home to the team, to Starfire.

"_Waste another year flies by. Waste a night or two. You taught me how to live in the streets of shame, where you lost your dreams in the rain,_" Damien sang while playing.

"_There's no sign of hope. The stems and the seeds in the last of the dope. There's a glow of light._"

"_The St. Jimmy is the spark in the night, bearing gifts and trust, the fixture in the city of lust._"

"_What the hell's your name? What's your pleasure and what's your pain? Do you dream too much? Do you think what you need is a crutch?_"

"_In the crowd of pain, St. Jimmy comes without any shame. He says 'We're screwed up,' but we're not the same. And mom and dad are the ones you can blame!_"

Billie walked in, overhearing Robin sing the last verse, "_Jimmy died today. He blew his brains out into the bay, in the state of mind of my own private suicide._"

"What's going on in here?" Billie wondered aloud.

"Jimmy commited suicide," Damien told him bluntly. Billie gasped, and yelled, "What is this world coming to!"

"Join the club," Robin said sarcastically.

"I feel like dropping out of this place now," Billie spoke.

"Don't we all," Damien sneered.

"First of all, I want to know what is going on in this so-called school. I want to know what is so bad around here. I want to know why Jimmy did this. I want some answers, and I want them NOW," Robin pouted.

"Good point, but where do we begin?" Billie questioned stupidly.

"The Headmaster! Dummy!" Damien answered, smacking him on the head.

"Okay, let's go see him," Robin suggested. Before they could go, though, yet another teacher came in and announced, "Robin, the Headmaster wants you to come up to his office immediately."

"This is it," Robin whispered to his friends.

"Good luck!" Damien and Billie whispered back as Robin was escourted out of Dormitory C.

* * *

Jake-Spooky. You used Green Day for somebody commiting suicide. Interesting.

Me-Hey, Billie Joe Armstrong wrote the song. He is my, like, idol. And I am going to see him live September 7th. Sooo happy right now.

Jake-Who?

Me-The lead singer of Green Day! Don't you know anything?

Jake-You're such a bitchette to me, but I'm STILL attracted to you! Weird world huh?

Me-Yes. Yes it truly is. I live in a country where our leader can't even pronounce "nuclear" right.

Jake-Makes me proud to be an Olarian.

Me-Whatever. Stay tuned for Chapter Ten!


	10. Class

Me-Okay, this chapter is probably the shortest out of the entire fanfic. After this they'll get longer.

Jake-That's great! Um, for your tenth chapter landmark, I bought you these...

Me-_The Phantom of the Opera _book series! Squeal! You rock my sock, Jake!

Jake-Ooooooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyy...

* * *

Chapter Ten-Class

Starfire let out a large sigh as she and Raven sat on the couch, bummed out.

"Please, why has not Robin even written me a letter?" she complained.

"Because he's rude, like Beast Boy, who called me Terra and a whorebiscut," Raven angrily whined back, "not to mention Jinx and Cyborg just abruptly leaving."

"It's like Earth people have no manners nowadays!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven went to the radio, turned it on, tuned it, and sat back down.

"_Whatever happened to fair dealings, pure ethnics, and nice manners?_" she sang, "_Why is it everyone now is a pain in the ass? Whatever happened to class?_"

"Class," Starfire agreed, "_Whatever happened to 'Please may I,' 'Yes, thank you,' and 'How charming'? Now every son of a bitch is a snake in the grass! Whatever happened to class?_"

"**Oh, there ain't no gentleman to open up the doors! There ain't no ladies now, there's only pigs and whores! And even kids'll knock ya down so they could pass! Nobody's got no class!**" they sang in unison.

"_Whatever happened to old values,_" Raven sang.

"_And fine morals,_" Starfire added.

"_And good breeding._"

"_Now no one even says 'oops' when they're passing their gas!_"

"**Nobody's got no class!**" they exclaimed again, "**Oh, there ain't no gentleman that's fit for any use, and any girl'd touch your privates for a duce!**"

"_And even kids'll kick your shins and give you sass,_" Starfire sang.

"_And even kids'll kick your shins and give you sass,_" Raven repeated.

"**Nobody's got no class!**"

"_All you read about today is rape, and theft,_" Raven belted out.

"_Jesus Christ!_" Starfire exclaimed to Raven's surprise, "_Ain't there no decency left?_"

"**Nobody's got no class!**"

"_Every guy is a snot!_" Starfire sang angrily.

"_Every girl is a twat!_" Raven sang angrier.

"_Holy shit._"

"_Holy shit._"

"_What a shame._"

"_What a shame._"

"**What became of class?**" the girls finished strongly.

"Star, you have every right to be mad at Robin when he gets home. He's supposed to be back soon, yet, no word from him," Raven said.

"Yes, and you should scold Beast Boy as well," Starfire agreed, "But, why DO you hate Terra so much?"

"She stole Beast Boy, then broke his heart," Raven answered.

"She also sacrificed herself to save us."

"Yet she's done unforgivable things to the team. The betrayal, the assasination attempts. You may be a formidable person, Star, but I'm not. I loathe her for her actions." Suddenly, Beast Boy and Terra entered the main room. "Hey guys! Beast Boy accidentally brought me to life!" Terra shouted.

"Speak of the devil," Raven murmured.

"Terra is your father?" Starfire asked.

"It's a figure of speech," Raven stated as she passed Beast Boy and Terra, "Now, if anybody needs me, I'll be in my room."

"I'll go talk to her," Terra told them.

"Yeah, like we promised," Beast Boy said hopefully.

* * *

END OF ACT I

* * *

Jake-THAT'S JUST ACT I!

Me-Yup.

Jake-It was ten chapters long!

Me-Oh well, time to start Act II! Chapter Eleven shall be up soon!


	11. Barbie Girl

Me-Sorry for the long wait, something was up with my computer. MY BRAND-NEW COMPUTER! Grrr...

Jake-Sorry to hear that.

Me-You're so nice.

Jake-Actually, I'm just here for the story.

Me-Well, darling, get ready, cause here's...

* * *

ACT II

* * *

Chapter Eleven-Barbie Girl

"Cyborg, I'm going to open the window," Jinx said as the couple was settling in their ground floor apartment in the west side of New York. Living in the ghetto was not exactly what they expected, but they managed. "Ugh! What is that smell!" she exclaimed.

"Stoners," Cyborg replied, looking out the window.

"Whatever. I have my first audition in an hour. I MUST practice," she boasted.

"Don't get concieted," he warned.

"Whaddya mean?" she asked.

"Don't turn into one of those Barbie girls," he responded. Just then, the smoke from the drugs outside got those two stoned. Jinx turned around to see Cyborg pull up in a car and shout, "Hiya Barbie!"

"Hi Ken!" she shouted back, half-oblivious and half-confused.

"Want to go for a ride?"

"Sure Ken!"

"Hop in!"

Once in the 'car', Jinx started to sing, "_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!_"

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_" Cyborg sang quickly.

"_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!_"

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_"

"_I'm a blonde little girl in the fantasy world. Dress me up, make me tight, I'm your darling!_" she sang in a high-pitched voice.

"_You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour in pink! Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky!_"

"_You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours', uu-oooh-u! I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!_"

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_"

"_Ah-ah-ah-yeah!_"

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_"

"_Ooo-ooo-ooo, ooo-ooo!_"

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_"

"_Ah-ah-ah-yeah!_"

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_"

"_Ooo-ooo-ooo, ooo-ooo!_" she cooed, and started the next verse, "_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please! I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees!_"

"_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again! Hit the town, fool around, let's go party!_"  
"_You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours', you can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours'!_"

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_"

"_Ah-ah-ah-yeah!_"

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_"

"_Ooo-ooo-ooo, ooo-ooo!_"

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_"

"_Ah-ah-ah-yeah!_"

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_"

"_Ooo-ooo-ooo, ooo-ooo!_" she finished, then spoke, "Oh, I'm having so much fun!"

"Well, Barbie, we're just getting started," he told her.

"Oh, I love you Ken!" she shouted, hugging him, closing her eyes.

"I'm not Ken!" Cyborg said, confused, "The drugs must've made you crazy." The poor girl looked up and saw that they were in the shabby apartment. "Damn," she thought aloud, "What are they smoking out there?"

"Dunno, but it got us stoned really fast," Cyborg replied. Suddenly, they heard small bouts of laughter. It was Edgar cracking up.

"Aww, his first laugh!" Jinx fawned over the baby sweetly.

"Wait! He's stoned too! Aww, how cute! His first high!" Cyborg exclaimed. Jinx punched his arm, then looked at the clock.

"Eek! I gotta go! I have an audition!" she yelled, rushing out the door. Edgar began to cry when Jinx was leaving because the walls started to crack.

"Jinx, if you nail this audition, can we buy a better place?" Cyborg whined.

"Of course, now wish me luck!" she promised.

"Break yo' legs!" he shouted as she went outside, shooed away the stoners, and grabbed a taxi.

* * *

Jake-This chapter is going to make you the most hated fanfiction writer ever!

Me-Why?

Jake-You can't make Jinx be a Barbie and Cyborg be Ken! AND OOPSIE ME! I FORGOT THE WHOLE STONING A BABY THING!

Me-This? This is only the beginning of Act II, my friend. There is MUCH more to come! Mua-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-HA!

Jake-Jake is scared to the point of talking about himself in the third person.

Me-Well GET READY, cause Chapter Twelve is comin' actha soon, and it has my favorite song in it.

Jake-Okay. I'm ready.

Me-Good. (More spewing maniacal laughter)


	12. Helena

Jake-Hey. I must say, I've heard rumors about this chapter.

Me-Yes. This chapter has everything!

Jake-OoO.

Me-But I gotta explain something first.

Jake-Huh?

Me-Freeze-dancing is where one person sings and dances, then freezes when it's the next person's turn.

Jake-That. Sounds. Cool. I wanna do it!

Me-After you read Chapter Twelve!

Jake-OKAY!

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Helena

"Raven! Open the door! We gotta talk!" Terra shouted, banging on the door. Raven's arm phased through, pulling Terra in.

"What do YOU want?" Raven impatiently asked, "To have Beast Boy again?"

"Not at all, we're just friends," Terra answered, "Truthfully, I want to be on the team again."

"I knew it. Why do you want to be with us, so you can betray us once more?" Raven snapped.

"You remind me of a character named Hermia. Beautiful, yet jealous," Terra sweetly stated.

"What does that make you? A pure and innocent Helena? Don't fool me with Shakespeare," Raven warned.

"Well, Raven, everything was-," Terra said as the wind emitted musical sounds, so she could sing, "_Long ago_."

"_Just like the hearse you die to get in again,_" Raven added in song as the two began to freeze-dance.

"_We are so far from you,_" Terra whispered, but exploded in song, "_Burning on!_"

"_Just like the match you strike to incinerate the lives of everyone you know! And what's the worst you take from every heart you break?_"

"_And like the blade you stain, well, I've been holding on tonight! What's the worst thing I can say? Things are better if I stay._"

"_So long and goodnight! So long and goodnight!_" Raven sang, pushing Terra towards the door.

"_And if you carry on this way, things are better if I stay,_" Terra continued, pushing Raven back.

"_So long and goodnight,_" Raven sang, looking away.

"_Came a time, when every star falls, brought you to tears again!_" Terra sneered.

"_We are the very hurt you sold. And what's the worst you take from every heart you break?_"

"_And like the blade you stain, well, I've been holding on tonight! What's the worst thing I can say? Things are better if I stay._"

"_So long and goodnight! So long and goodnight!_"

"_Well, if you carry on this way, things are better if I stay._"

"_So long and goodnight! So long and goodnight! Can you hear me?_" Raven asked.

"_Are you near me?_" Terra sang sarcastically.

"_Can we pretend to leave and then we'll meet when both our cars collide!_"

"Sicko," Terra muttered, and kept singing, "_What's the worst thing I can say? Things are better if I stay._"

"_So long and goodnight! So long and goodnight!_" Raven sang with passion.

"_Well, if you carry on this way, things are better if I stay!_" Terra practically screamed.

"_Well, so long and goodnight! So long and goodnight!_" Raven finished angrily. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Okay, I'm not leaving until we talk, I promised," Terra told her.

"Fine."

"Now, what did he do to you?"

"He mistook me for you, for one thing."

"That hardly seems reason enough to be this angry at him."

"Then he called me a whorebiscut," Raven reasoned. Terra gasped, then proceeded to laugh. "That's a new one," she cracked up.

"It's not funny, Terra," Raven said demonically.

"Raven."

"Traitor."

"Witch."

"Bubble-headed cheerleader!"

"Anorexic slut!"

"Show-off!"

"Crack-whore!"

"Nazi-wench!"

"Jewfish!"

"Commie!"

"Hick!"

"Deuchbag!"

"Bitch!"

"Thank you!" Raven complemented, confusing Terra, "Sex-maniac!"

"Pyro-maniac!"

"Hippie!"

"Goth-freak!"

"Goth-killer!"

"Pale-face!"

"Suck-up!"

Terra thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with anymore. "Damn," she muttered, "I'll just kick your ass."

"You wanna fight? Well," Raven boasted, "Terra's back, wearing black, stealing all the guys! I'm quite mad, and that is bad! Time for a good old-fashioned kitty-fight!" This got Terra furious, and she lunged at Raven. Soon, there was punching, kicking, hair-pulling, and pinning on the floor. Thankfully (or not), Beast Boy came in.

"Girls! Break it up, break it up, please!" he cried. The girls got up and faced him.

"This obviously didn't work. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I think this would happen? Oh man. I need a break," he realized. He ran away from the tower, leaving both girls ashamed.

* * *

Jake-Stoopid biotches, driving poor Beast Boy away. What's gonna happen now?

Me-You'll see.

Jake-ARGH! Why do you leave me hanging like that!

Me-Because I can.

Jake-Fair Enough.

Me-You may be reluctant to read Chapter Thirteen, though.

Jake-Why?

Me-You'll see.

Jake-Oh, forget it!


	13. Starfire

Chapter Thirteen-Starfire

Robin was pushed into the Headmaster's quarters on the ground. He rubbed his head and looked up to face the back of a large, leather chair behind a desk.

"Um, you wanted to see me?" Robin asked.

"Yes," the man said. Something about his voice seemed familiar. All too familiar. Robin had heard it somewhere before, but where? The Headmaster's chair spun around, revealing a man in a mask.

"Show yourself!" Robin shouted, "I want to know the person behind my friend's suicide!" The Headmaster didn't budge, so Robin used his ninja-style skills and swiped the mask. It was the one and only Michael Jackson.

"Ah! Ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhh!" Robin screamed. Mr. Jackson, or MJ, was every young mans worst nightmare.

"Hee-hee! Robin the Boy Wonder! I can see you at last!" MJ exclaimed, getting ready to pounce. Robin ducked and backed up to the desk. MJ pushed him on top of the desk and yelled, "Kiss me!"

"Never!" Robin resisted.

"If you don't, you'll never leave," MJ threatened.

"Fine," Robin winced. MJ lowered his head and Frenched him. At that moment, Robin felt something great. So great, that the feeling emitted music.

"_Starfire,_" he sang, sitting up.

"Huh?" MJ questioned.

"_Starfire,_" he sang again.

"Starfire!" MJ shouted.

"Oh Michael! It's all around me! I can't describe it!" Robin said excitedly.

"Robin! You are in love!" MJ realized. The music played louder.

"That's right! Robin is in love! Oh, I must have been in love with her ever since she joined the Titans!" Robin gleefully stated. MJ left for a second to let Robin have his moment to shine. He began to sing, "_Suddenly there is music in the sound of your name! Starfire!_" He ran to a window, opened it, and sang, "_Was the melody locked inside me til at last, out it came? Starfire!_" He ran to the middle of the room and twirled.

"_Just imagine if we kissed, what a crichendo!_" he sang as he madly played a nearby piano, "_not to be missed!_" He stepped away from the piano and walked back towards the desk.

"_As for the rest of my lifetime program, give me more of the same!_" he sang whilst climbing on top of the desk. He was standing, and finishing, "_Starfire! There is wonderful music in the very sound of your na-me!_" The music died out as soon as MJ came back in. He was wearing his signature hat, glove, and shoes on with a blue-studded jumpsuit.

"Are you done yet?" he insolently asked.

"Uh-oh," Robin said quickly. Before he could escape, MJ sat him down forcably on the desk. Then, MJ pulled one of his signature moves, switching to tippy-toes quickly while holding his hat.

"Take off your clothes," he demanded rythmically.

"No! Please! I have a girlfriend at home and a dignity to protect! I don't wanna end up like Jimmy!" Robin protested.

"What are you talking about? Jimmy liked it."

"No he didn't! You compulsive lying ass-face! He killed himself over it!"

"You'll like it!"

"No I won't! You're a child molester!"

"What's that?"

"You rape children, you stupid dumbass!"

"No I don't..."

"What the hell! Yes you do! You've been raping Jimmy for four years! You made him commit suicide!

"Whatever," MJ muttered as he stripped to his boxers. Robin screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! Help me!" he pleaded loudly. Suddenly, as if by fate, Damien and Billie rushed in.

"DIE!" Damien shouted, beating MJ over the head with his bass. Billie went to help Robin.

"We need to get the hell out of here," Billie suggested.

"As quickly as possible, too," Damien came over.

"The window," Robin offered.

"Is it safe?" Billie asked.

"Yeah, we'll land in the lake," Damien inspected. He jumped out first, quickly followed by the others. Robin smiled. He had quite a story to tell when he got home.


	14. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Me-Okay. I finally figured out this new unfamilarness of FanFiction.

Jake-Congratulations. Oh, about that last chapter...DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN YOU TWISTED PSYCHOPATH!

Me-Sorry.Giggle.Sorry again. You'll like this chapter. It's more...conservative.

Jake-Phew.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen-Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Starfire was moping around. It had been quite a while since Robin had left, and still no response from him. The poor girl could only think of one explanation.

"I am sure Robin is dead. How else is he not home yet?" she reasoned, "I must find his grave, for on Tamaran, we bury the dead immediately. Surely it is no different here!" Starfire dressed in a black Tamaranian ball gown and put on one of Raven's cloaks. She snuck out and walked to the tremendous Jump City cemetery. The tombstones and stone angels, covered in crystal white snow, towered over her as she searched for Robin's grave. the solemness of the cemetery created an aria, so Starfire could sing.

"_You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered,_" she sang softly in an operatic voice. Tears welled in her eyes as she went on, "_You were once my friend and father, then my world was shattered._" She closed her eyes, letting the tears flow.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somewhere near. Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here._" A dead flower lay at the foot of the tombstone. Starfire picked it up and held it to her chest. "_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could,_" she sang as she passed an angel statue, "_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle._" As she left footprints, she thought of the rest of her life, without Robin.

"_Too many years, fighting back tears, why can't the past just die?_" she belted out. Then she calmed down and kept singing, "_Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try!_" At last, Starfire started to think.

"Indeed, Robin would have wished for me not to mourn, but to move on instead. Now I must leave, for I have to forget him." As she was walking out of the cemetery, she sang the last verse, "_No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years...Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye!_" Starfire closed the cemetery gates behind her.

Meanwhile, Raven came into the main room to find not Starfire, but Terra. "Hey, where's Starfire?" she asked.

"Looking for Robin's grave," Terra answered.

"What?"

"She's having a bit of paranoia."

"Oh. Um, Terra? I need to apologize for yesterday."

"It's okay, I mean, we were both-"

"Angry, we were angry."

"Hey, now that I think about it, I kinda see Star's point. Where is Robin?"

"Probably cheating on her," Raven suggested.

"With who? Michael Jackson?" Terra joked. Both girls cracked up.

"Nah. I doubt it. You know, you're cool, when your Benidict Arnold tendincies aren't screwing them up."

"And you're pretty, when your jealousy isn't screwing it up."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry."

"Me too. Is there anything I can do?"

"You're letting me date Beast Boy. Good enough."

"Speaking of, are you going to forgive him?"

"I need the coolest apology from him first."

"Amen," Terra agreed.

"Do you have any clue where Beast Boy went?"

"I haven't seen him."

"Not since our spat?"

"Nope."

"Oh Jesus, I hope he's okay."

"He will be."

"Where could he have gone?"

"Probably thinking of how to apologize to you," Terra told her. Raven got smug and nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Jake-It was...cute.

Me-Terra and Raven made up! How sweet!

Jake-I was talking about Starfire and her nasty paranoia issues.

Me-Yeah. Isn't Phantom of the Opera awesome?

Jake-We should perform one of the songs sometime.

Me-I'll get my band and we can perform the epyonomous (right?) song.

Jake-I'd love to. How about the next chapter?

Me-Okay! Get the readers all pumped up for the next chapter, because it's a bombshell.

Jake-Uh-oh. You and your bombshells.

Me-Giggle. Again. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 15!


	15. Hit the Road, Jack

Jake-You look sad. What's wrong?

Me-If we're gonna perform _Phantom_, I need a drummer. I have a guitarist, singers, and a keyboardist.

Jake-We don't HAVE to perform _Phantom..._

Me-NOT PERFORM PHANTOM!

Jake-Yeesh. Sorry.

Me-Me too. How about we perform it during the last chapter? Go out with a bang.

Jake-Yay! Ooh! Chapter Fifteen! I must read!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen-Hit the Road, Jack

Jinx arrived home with a distrssed look on her face. Cyborg realized something was wrong. "Hey. What happened? You didn't get the part?" he asked sincerely.

"They said I was perfect for the role," Jinx answered, still moping.

"Well then, what's wrong?" Cyborg shouted, confused.

"They made me take a urine test for drugs right before the audition and-" she couldn't finish.

"And what?" he demanded.

"I'm pregnant again," she blurted out. Cyborg gasped, then thought out loud, "Hey, wait a minute. We only got busy once, and that resulted in Edgar. How are you pregnant? Wait! That means I can't be the father! You cheater!"

"I know. I'm not even sure who the father is," Jinx confessed.

"Jinx! I can't take this! After all I've done for you! I'm leaving!" he yelled.

"Not like you could have supported us, you buffoon!" she yelled back. A street performing group began to play outside, and Jinx sang, "_Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more! Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more._"

Cyborg sang right back with, "_Woo! Woman, oh woman, don't be so mean! You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen! I guess if you say so, I'd love to pack my things and go, that's right._"

Jinx looked bitter and said, "Ooh!" Then she continued singing, "_Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more! Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more._"

Then Cyborg decided to rub it in her face, "_Now baby, listen baby, don't treat me this a-way, for I'll be back on my feet someday._"

Jinx argued back in song, "_Don't care if you do, cause it's understood. You ain't got no money, you just ain't no good!_"

Cyborg gathered his belongings, and on his way out, sang his last verse, "_Well, I guess if you say so, I'd have to pack my things and go. That's right._"

"I don't say so, but if you're that mad, you can leave," Jinx told him.

"Well first of all, I wan't an anullment," he pouted.

"Done."

"Well, okay then."

"Um, I gotta finish the song."

"All right, you do that."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Just go already!"

"Jump City, here I come!" Cyborg shouted. He grabbed his suitcase and went outside, yelling for a taxi.

"_Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more! Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more._" Jinx sang as a taxi pulled up and Cyborg got in. "_Don't you come back no more,_" she faded when the taxi drove off.

"Stupid moronic idiot, he could have taken the T-Car," she muttered to the baby, scooping him up.

* * *

Jake-Ha-ha! Jinx is a whore!

Me-Giggle. Yeah.

Jake-Although he could have taken his car...

Me-The taxi is going to play an important role later on.

Jake-Oh goodies!

Me-Stick around for Chapter Sixteen!


	16. Come As You Are

Me-You know, I could be school-shopping, working on my summer math packet, or reading my summer assignment, _The Grapes of Wrath_, but no, I choose to party NOW!

Jake-And I'm glad you do.

Me-OMG! I'm at Chapter Sixteen! After this chapter I only have four left!

Jake-NOOOOOOOO! This story can't end! It's a neverending bash for me!

Me-Wow. I didn't realize you liked it so much. Well here's Chapter Sixteen!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen-Come As You Are

Beast Boy strolled down the street with his head lowered. Raven and Terra broke his heart by fighting over him. He only wished somebody would help him apologize to Raven.

"I need the guts. I have to say sorry, but how?" he wondered aloud. Then he got his wish, by bumping into two men.

"Hey kid, you okay?" the taller man asked. Beast Boy knew these men. They were the last two surviving members of one of his favorite bands.

"Krist Noviselec and Dave Grohl? From Nirvana? Oh my god! You guys are my favorites!" he squealed like a little fangirl.

"Um, yeah. Guilty as charged. But you need to watch your step!" Dave Grohl told him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm depressed. My name's Beast Boy, anyway."

"Girl problems?" Krist questioned. Beast Boy nodded.

"All right, come with us," Dave offered, "We're holding a seance to see Kurt again." Beast Boy's eyes lit up, and they went to an old club, with Nirvana's instruments scattered about the stage. Everybody sat and held hands.

"Um shuka-rum-bolea-kum-vurt. Come to us Kurt!" Dave and Krist chanted. The spirit of Kurt Cobain rose and posessed Beast Boy.

"Hey," he said, "Am I stoned, or is this guy really green?"

"Aw, leave him alone. He's having girl problems," Krist protested.

"Whatever. Let's play a song for him," Kurt suggested. Everybody got their instruments; Krist took his base, Dave sat at his drums, and Kurt held a guitar in Beast Boy's body. Then he started to sing, "_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be. As a trend, as a friend, as an old enemy._"

"He's talking about Terra," Beast Boy thought, "He's reading my mind." Kurt forced him to smile. "Kurt's smiling. That's rare," he thought more. Kurt continued on, "_Come, take your time, hurry up, just as sure, don't be late. Take a rest, as a friend, as an old enemy, yeah. Memoria. And I swear that I don't have a gun, no I don't have a gun, no I don't have a gun._"

"Kurt! Stop talking about yourself! We're helping the kid!" Dave shouted.

"_Memoria,_" he added quickly.

"That's it," Krist murmured.

"_Come, doused in mud, soaked in bleach, as I want you to be,_" Kurt sang, prompting Beast Boy to think "Raven" at the subtle reference to her bleach-colored skin and the Terra-Raven catfight in a pool of mud, when Terra was evil.

"_As a friend, as a trend, as an old enemy, yeah. Memoria. And I swear that I don't have a gun, no I don't have a gun, no I don't have a gun, no I don't have a gun, no I don't have a gun,_" he continued.

"Kurt! You're doing it again!" the others complained. He shrugged it off and played an overly long guitar solo. Beast Boy even did a little headbanging. "_Memoria...memoria,_" he finished.

"That was fun. I haven't played that in over a decade. Too busy with the Foo Fighters," Dave complemented.

"Maybe the kid got to think about his problem?" Krist asked. Kurt left Beast Boy and said, "Yeah. See you around, guys."

"Wait! I just wanna say thank you. I think I know what I'm supposed to do for Raven," Beast Boy stated.

"Yeah. Bit of advice. Don't be super rich with a phonomenal band. SOMEONE will kill you over it," Kurt told him.

"What?" Beast Boy questioned. Why was the late singer saying this?

"Nevermind. I killed myself. That's all you need to know," Kurt lied. Beast Boy understood and nodded as Kurt's spirit disappeared.

"So...Was it Courtney?" Beast Boy realized.

"We think so," Krist and Dave agreed.

"I thought she was psychotic," he said.

"Definitley," Krist said back. Beast Boy looked at a nearby clock and exclaimed, "I've got to get home! Everybody's probably wondering where I am!"

"Okay. See ya. You're a cool guy, got good taste in music," Dave told him.

"Gee. Thanks," Beast Boy responded, "but I need to get back. I have a girl to apologize to!" He almost left, but the men screamed "Wait!"

"If we're thinking what you're thinking, you'll need this," Krist stated solemnly, handing him Kurt's guitar. Beast Boy got even happier. "I'll never forget this!" he shouted as he ran home.

* * *

Jake-YOU! You're one of those Courtney-Love-killed-Kurt-Cobain conspiritors, aren't you?

Me-Yeah...It seems to me that the fact that the last four lines of his suicide note weren't in his handwriting and his exit wound was in the front of his head doesn't seem like suicide. And she's probably going crazy from the guilt of killing him for the money.

Jake-Hope she doesn't read this...Anyway, about this chapter, it all seemed like a dream or hallucination.

Me-I meant for that.

Jake- Oh. Okay!

Me-Stay tuned for (gasp!) Chapter Seventeen!


	17. Home Sweet Home

Me-Hola folks! Sorry about the wait...again. I was on vacation.

Jake-Ooh! Where?

Me-At my grandpa's hunting lodge in Upper Pennsylvania.

Jake-Gasp! You hunt! (Looks teary-eyed.)

Me-No! I wouldn't hurt a fly! Maybe a fly...they're annoying. And maybe another human if he/she piss me off enough...

Jake-Phew.

Me-OoO! Chapter Seventeen!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen-Home Sweet Home

Billie, Damien, and Robin came out of the lake shivering.It was cold, in the dead of winter, not to mention. Those poor boys walked for a few days without food or water, until they got the bright idea to hitchhike. As the cars wizzed by every half-hour or so, something was happening to Billie.

"I'm sure someone's going to pick us up eventually," he said in a much deeper voice. Then he realized, "Wait. Is that my voice? Is that MY voice? Score! I hit puberty!" Damien and Robin laughed for a moment, then went right back to hitchhiking. A taxi stopped suddenly in front of them.

"Crap! I don't have any money!" Robin exclaimed.

"No problem! My treat," Cyborg said, rolling down the window.

"Cyborg! Where's the T-car?" Robin asked.

"Left it in New York."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later," he told him. The three boys hopped in the taxi as Cyborg scooched over.

"Hey, can we get some music in here?" Billie asked hopefully.

"I only listen to classic rock," the taxi driver responded.

"That's cool," Damien said in awe. The driver switched on the radio just as a ballad began to play.

"Ooh. Perfect song," Robin complemented.

"Since when did Motley Crue become classic rock?" Billie joked. Then he began to sing, "_You know I'm a dreamer, but my heart's of gold. I had to run away high, so I wouldn't come home low._"

"_Just when things went right, it doesn't mean that they were always wrong. Just take this song and you'll never feel left all alone,_" Damien followed.

"_Take me to your heart, feel me in your bones. Just one more night, and I'm coming off this long and winding road,_" Robin belted out. Then the three sang, "_I'm on my way. Well, I'm on my way, home sweet home. Tonight, tonight, I'm on my way. I'm on my way home, sweet home!_"

"_You that I've seen, too many romantic dreams. Up in lights, falling of the silver screen,_" Billie started again.

"_My heart's like an open book, for the whole world to read. Sometimes nothing keeps me together at the seams,_" Damien followed once more.

"_I'm on my way. Well, I'm on my way home, sweet home! Tonight, tonight, I'm on my way, just set me free, home sweet home!_" Robin continued. They all finished the song (save Cyborg), "_I'm on my way. Well, I'm on my way home, sweet home! Tonight, tonight, I'm on my way, just set me free, home sweet ho-me!_"

"All right!" Cyborg applauded, then wondered aloud, "Any chance we can get some rap music on?" He soon felt everybody's glares on him.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Terra asked as Raven typed into the main computer.

"I'm turning on everybody's trackers to see where they are," she answered firmly.

"It's about time! Why didn't you do it before?" Terra shouted.

"I was in a complete careless state! Leave me alone!" Raven yelled. Terra giggled and said, "So, where is everybody?"

"This is weird. Everyone is heading towards the Tower."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Starfire is walking home from the cemetery, Beast Boy is running home from...a club. Robin and Cyborg are in a moving car. That's odd."

"When will they be home?"

"Right about...now," Raven concluded as the doorbell rang.

* * *

Jake-Wow. This is going to be interesting.

Me-Yeah. Everybody's story intertwines in the next chapter.

Jake-Nice.

Me-Did I mention there's going to be three songs?

Jake-Awesomeness! Bring on the next chapter! Hurry!


	18. The Tripleness

Me-Hello, hello! So sorry for the wait friends.

Jake-This chapter's worth it!

Me-Um...

Jake-What?

Me-You haven't read this chapter yet.

Jake-It's called good advertising! Whatever...bring it on!

Me-Okay! Here's Chapter Eighteen!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen-The Tripleness (Heart of Gold/Take Me Out/Animal Crackers in My Soup)

Starfire arrived first, ringing the doorbell. After she got inside, Robin and Cyborg came with Damien and Billie. Beast Boy strolled in last. They all went upstairs to meet up with Raven and Terra. Everybody greeted each other. Cyborg and Robin saw Terra and gave her hugs. Damien and Billie introduced themselves. At last, however, Starfire saw Robin.

"Robin, you are alive!" Starfire exclaimed.

"No, Starfire, it just took me awhile to get home," Robin explained.

"Especially after his encounter with somebody," Billie smugly said.

"Yes, somebody with the initials Michael Jackson," Damien told everyone. Terra and Raven looked at each other, then shouted, "Damn!"

"And I realized I can't live without you," Robin professed to Starfire, to many annoying "Aww"'s. There was no music anywhere, so Robin winged it a capella, "_Where will I find a treasure like the love from a heart of gold? Ever-trusting and sweet, and awaiting my pleasure. Rain or shine, hot or cold. Far from beyond all measures, even now in the hands I hold. Where will I find that one treasure of treasures? The love from a heart of gold._"

"Robin, this is the nicest thing anyone's sang for me!" Starfire grinned.

"Well, I'm in a romantic mood today. I feel like playing by the bay and eating some hay, we just may, whaddya say?" Robin replied. After everyone gave him a quizzical look, Starfire eased the tension by singing,"_Where will I find a treasure like the love from a heart of gold? Ever-trusting and sweet, and awaiting my pleasure. Rain or shine..._"

"_Rain or shine..._" Robin repeated.

"_Hot or cold!_"

"_Hot or cold!_"

"_Far from beyond all measures, even now in the hands I hold. Where will I find that one treasure of TREASURES!_" Starfire screeched. Robin held his ears as they both finished, "_The love from a heart of gold._"

Everybody clapped as the couple smooched. Cyborg then stopped the clapping in order to say, "Not to, uh, spoil the moment, but I feel that I should announce that Jinx and I are getting an annulment because she's a slutty-slutty-slut-slut!"

"Jinx, huh? That name sounds familiar," Billie suspiciously said.

"Whatever. I still like her, but she's the one who's done unforgivable things. Yeesh. I need to sing," Cyborg said as he pressed a button on his arm to make music play. Grabbing a bullet-microphone, he began to sing, "_So if you're lonely, you know I'm here waiting for you. I'm just a cross-hair, I'm just a shot away from you. And if you leave here, you leave me broken, shattered I lie. I'm just a crosshair, I'm just a shot, then we can die. I-I-I, I know I won't be leaving here with you._"

The rest of the teens started to interpretive dance to the beat, as Cyborg did the same. As soon as the interlude was over, he sang, "_I say, don't you know? You say you don't know. I say take me out! I say you don't show. Don't move, time is slow. I say take me out!_ _I say you don't know. You say you don't go. I say take me out._"

The others snapped their fingers West Side Story-esque as the singer belted out, _"I know I wont be leaving here with you. I know I wont be leaving here. I know I wont be leaving here with you. I know I wont be leaving here with you._"

Soon, everybody was doing the dorkiest dances they could, and the half-robot did The Robot while singing, "_I say don't you know. You say you don't know. I say take me out! If I move this could die. Eyes move this can die. C'mon...take me out!_"

Everybody else was so exhausted from dancing, they all sat on the couch and watched Cyborg finish up the song, "_I know I wont be leaving here with you. I know I wont be leaving here. I know I wont be leaving here with you. I know I wont be leaving here with you!_"

"Feeling better?" Beast Boy asked.

"Much," Cyborg responded.

"I'm glad you're over her," Terra mentioned, grabbing a bowl of soup and a pack of animal crackers. She sat down on the couch.

"That's a different snack," Billie sarcastically remarked.

"Insult my cravings, will ye? Well then, HIT IT RAVEN!" Terra shouted, as Raven began to to play a xylophone. Where it came from, no one knows, or cares for that matter.  
"_My mother said My little pet, you oughta learn the alphabet. So in my soup I used to get all the letters of the alphabet. I learned them all from A to Z, and now my mother's given me..._" Terra began singing, forcing everyone to be hooked on her every word. Suddenly, she boomed into the chourus, "_Animal crackers in my soup! Monkeys and rabbits loop the loop. Gosh, oh gee, but I have fun, swallowing animals one by one! In every bowl of soup I see, lions and tigers watching me. I make 'em jump right through a hoop, those animal crackers in my soup!_"

Soon, Raven went psycho with the xylophone, playing a cheery interlude. After that, though, Terra sang in a rythmic beat, "_When I get hold of the 'Big bad wolf', I just push him under to drown! Then I bite him in a million bits, and I gobble him right down!_" With a large breath, she finished with, "_When they're inside me, where its dark, I walk around like Noah's ark. I stuff my tummy like a goop with animal crackers in my soup!_"

"That was...random," Robin attempted to complement.

"I thought that was hot," Damien stated with a lovesick look.

"Gee, thanks. You're hot," Terra responded with her lovesick look.

"Yes! Woo!" Damien shouted fainting.

"I love you Robin!" Starfire told him.

"I love you too, Star!" Robin screamed back.

"I love...myself!" Cyborg exclaimed. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, but suddenly looked away.

"It's been a long day, I'll be in my room," she announced. Raven left the main room, and Beast Boy muttered, "Here we go, time to apologize," as he grabbed his guitar and exited.

* * *

Jake-Whoa. That WAS worth the wait.

Me-Yup.

Jake-Three songs! It was a nostalgia of amazingness!

Me-Well, two more chapters to go!

Jake-Are Beast Boy and Raven going to make up?

Me-NO.

Jake-What!

Me-YES.

Jake-Is this your way of telling me that you're not going to tell me?

Me-Exactly.

Jake-Yeesh! The tension is already killing me!

Me-Chapter Nineteen is next. Stay tuned!


	19. Wonderwall

Jake-Sighs deeply The second to last chapter. You excited?

Me-Excited and saddened at the same time. I felt like this at my last story, too.

Jake-Which was?

Me-"A Lament of Love and Discrepancy." Read it, it's pretty good.

Jake-Okay. Sounds hot, just like Angelina Jolie...

Me-Rolls eyes Men.

Jake-Oh ha-ha. Women.

Me-Whatever, let's roll! Here's Chapter Nineteen!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen-Wonderwall

Beast Boy followed Raven down the hall. She shut her door, in an attempt to block him from entering. But, the way he saw it, good old BB wasn't going to back down so quickly. He sat down right in front of Raven's door with his guitar, and began to play it. Luckily, Raven knew this song;it was her favorite. With a heavy sigh, Beast Boy began to sing, "_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_." She opened her door and he fell back onto the floor, seeing as he was leaning upon it. She gave him a quizzical look and told him in song, "_By now, you should have somehow realized what you've gotta do._"

"_And I don't believe that anybody-_" he sang.

"_Feels the way I do-_" she interjected.

"**About you now,**" they both sang, as Raven helped Beast Boy up. They gave each other a smile that quickly flickered due to the past. But Beast Boy wouldn't give up so easily. He sat on Raven's bed and continued playing his guitar, going on, "_Backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out._" She turned away from him and put her hand over her heart, singing, "_I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt, because I don't believe that anybody-_"

"_Feels the way I do_-"

"**About you now,**" they walked to each other, and almost touched hands, but Raven pulled away in insecurity. He sighed and sang back to her, "_All the roads we have to walk are winding._" Raven stared at him and sang in an understanding tone, "_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding._" With tears in his eyes, Beast Boy confessed, "_There are many things that I-_"

"_Would like to say to you-_"

"**But I don't know how,**" they told each other. Raven wanted to sit next to him, but decided not to. He saw the thought in her eyes questioning why, and sang, "_Because maybe..._"

"_You're gonna be the one who saves me,_" she pointed out.

"_And after all-_"

"_You're my wonderwall!_"

Beast Boy kept on going. He was making progress, and he wasn't going to stop now, "_Today was gonna be the day?_" Raven nodded and sang, "_But they'll never throw it back to you. By now, you should have somehow realized what you're not to do. I don't believe that anybody-_"

"_Feels the way I do-_"

"**About you now!**" they belted out. Beast Boy knelt in front of Raven and sang, "_And all the roads that lead to you were winding,_" before she knelt down and sang back, "_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_."

"_There are many things that I-_"

"_Would like to say to you-_"

"**But I don't know how,**" they sang, encirciling each other. Together, in complete alternation, they finished the song, with Beast Boy going first, "_I said maybe..._"

"_You're gonna be the one who saves me!_"

"_And after all..._"

"_You're my wonderwall!_"

"_I said maybe..._"

"_You're gonna be the one who saves me!_"

"_And after all..._"

"_You're my wonderwall!_"

"_I said maybe..._"

"_You're gonna be the one who saves me..._"

"_You're gonna be the one who saves me..._"

"_You're gonna be the one who saves me!_" Raven finished out. She ran over and gave Beast Boy a hug, whispering softly, "I forgive you, but there's one thing I need to say." Beast Boy looked into her eyes and said, "What?"

"I may be your whorebiscuit, but you'll always be my whoretriscuit," she replied with a slight grin. Beast Boy laughed and stated, "Let's tell the others we're back together." They rushed into the main room and stood at the top of the stairs together.

"We're not fighting anymore!" Beast Boy proclaimed. The others applauded as the two kissed. Suddenly, Cyborg stepped forward, "Well now that's over with, because...," with rapid-eye movement, he shouted, "I WANNA PARTY!"

* * *

Jake-That was romantic, in an alternative-rock way...

Me-Thanks! I just got dumped the other day, so I wanted to make myself happy with this chapter.

Jake-You want to reconsider our relationship, then?

Me-But you're from Olar! It's too far away!Let's just be friends, especially for the next chapter.

Jake-Huh?

Me-We're performing Phantom of the Opera, remember? For the finale!

Jake-Oh yeah! Just one more chapter left!

Me-It's almost over, folks! Stay tuned!


	20. The Time Warp

The lights are dim at the House of Blues stage. An audience of about fifty watches intently to see what will happen next. Suddenly, a batch of fog emits from the stage and encircles the crowd. A pretty, curly-haired author and an adorable, odd-looking alien rise from beneath the stage as the band rocks into a sweet melody. The author holds a microphone and sings, as does the alien. They dance between interludes, very gracefully.

Me-_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind!_

Jake-_Sing once again with me, our strange duet! My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind!_

Me-_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear!_

Jake-_It's me they hear._

Both-_Your/my spirit and my/your voice, in one combined, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind!_

Jake-_In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and destiny..._

Me-_Were both in you._

Both-_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here inside my/your mind!_

Me- _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!_

Jake-_Sing my angel of music!_

Me-_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

Jake-_Sing for me!_

Me-_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

Jake-_Sing!_

Me-_Ah!_

The audience applauds. The author takes the alien's hand and together, they bow. They clap for the band. A few moments later, the alien turns to the author.

Jake-You're late.

Me-I'm terribly sorry Jake. I did two more plays, got dumped twice more, and I finally got around to writing my original musical!

Jake-Oh. What's the musical called?

Me-Lost Living Souls. Anyway, think we did good?

Jake-You did amazing.

Me-You too. The audience loved it.

Jake-Anyway, Chapter 20, the last chapter in the story!

Me-I'm so sad about that! But here it is folks! Chapter 20!

* * *

Chapter 20-The Time Warp

The main room was dark, as the Titans strolled in after getting ready for the party. Terra and Raven lit candles to reveal that the boys were dressed in Transylvanian tuxedos and the girls in maid outfits. Cyborg then turned on the actual lights in the room, showing that there were now, insted of two hooked to one, eight microphones hooked to four karaoke machines. Each person, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, Damien, and Billie, took one in syncrinization. Of course, the one to suggest the party was the first to complain.

"This is one weird party, I wasn't expecting this!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"This'll be interesting, you watch," Raven responded, "Do not be so quick to condemn."

"Yeah, has anyone heard of the Time Warp?" Billie asked innocently, "If not, I can teach you the dance." Starfire jumped up and down, excitedly squealing, "Oh, a new dance! Glorious! Teach us right away!"

Billie stepped in the middle of the Titans, "Okay, it's an easy dance, but we'll get done faster if you do it right. But it's simple, it's just a jump to the left." The others jumped to the left, save Beast Boy who jumped right. Raven, being the ever-patient girlfriend, corrected him. Billie giggled, then continued on.

"And then a step to the right," he said as the Titans repeated, thankfully, without a hitch. "You put your hands on your hips, and bring your knees in tight."

Once again, Beast Boy had a problem, confusing his hips with his waist. Raven was getting slightly ticked, so Cyborg helped this time. The crisis was again averted, leaving Billie to finish.

"Okay, now. This is tricky, but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane," he demonstrated gleefully, "And that's it!" Beast Boy raised his hand shyly and Raven rolled her eyes in that 'I love you so much but you're such an idiot' kind of way.

"Um, how does it go again?" he asked. Everyone gathered around him and told him again, even helping him perform it.

"It's just a jump to the left," Terra explained.

"And a step to the right," Cyborg said.

"You put your hands on your hips," Robin showed.

"And bring your knees in tight," Starfire followed.

"But it's the pelvic thrust..." Damien demonstrated.

"...that really drives you insane," Raven interjected, winking.

"Cool!" Billie shouted, "Let's do the Time Warp again!"

Everyone switched the machines on, and a beloved cult song began to play. Since everyone now knew how to do it, Robin started to sing.

"_It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll. But listen closely...,_" he sang mischeviously.

"_Not for very much longer,_" Starfire added.

"_I've got to keep control,_" Robin sang again. Beast Boy then slammed down to the ground on his knees and belted out, "_I remember doing the time warp, drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me-"_

"**And the void would be calling!**" Raven joined in. Happily, everybody burst into thunderous song, "**Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!**"

"_It's just a jump to the left,_" Billie led, as a sort of narrator.

"**And then a step to the ri-yi-yi-yi-ght!**" everybody screamed.

"_You put your hands on your hips..._"

"**And bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you ins-ay-ay-ay-ay-ne! Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!**"

Raven then grabbed Beast Boy around the waist and danced with him as she sang, "_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me! So you can't see me, no, not at all. In another dimension, with voyeristic intention. Well secluded, I see all!_"

Randomly, Damien jumped next to Starfire, but his eyes were locked on Terra, his new crush. He sang, "_With a bit of a mind flip..._"

"_You're into the time slip!_" Starfire sang seductively.

"_And nothing can ever be the same,_" Damien continued. Starfire exclaimed, "_Unless we start a sensation!_"

"_Like you're under sedation!_" Damien shouted, mimicking the effects of drugs. It was time for the chorus again, with the exact same setup as before.

"_It's just a jump to the left..._"

"**And then a step to the ri-yi-yi-yi-ght!**"

"_You put your hands on your hips..._"

"**And bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you ins-ay-ay-ay-ay-ne! Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!**"

Fiercely, Terra ripped off her maid outfit to reveal a silver and black studded outfit. Damien tossed her his phedora hat as she sang her verse sitting atop the karaoke machine, performing all the actions, "_Well I was walking down the street just-a havin' a think when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink! He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise. He had a pick-up truck and the devil's eyes! He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothin', never would again!_" She then exploded into a wicked tap dance all the way to the stairs, where she fell, giggiling.

Finally, the last chorus kicked in, and the feel of the room was so energetic, it seemed as if the whole tower would implode.

"_It's just a jump to the left..._"

"**And then a step to the ri-yi-yi-yi-ght!**"

"_You put your hands on your hips..._"

"**And bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you ins-ay-ay-ay-ay-ne! Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!**"

On the last note, Starfire leaped into Robin's arms, Raven into Beast Boy's, Terra into Damien's, and Billie, having nowhere else to jump, jumped into Cyborg's arms, pumping their fists in the air. After a moment, the boys let the girls down, save Billie, for he was not female. Anyway, Damien turned to Terra, pleading, "Terra, will you go out with me?"

Terra smirked and told him, "In a heartbeat." Then, Robin took Starfire and knelt down, taking out a tiny box containg a ring.

"Starfire Anders, will you marry me?" he asked her shakily.

"Robin, who else would I willingly say yes to?" Starfire beamed. The two couples kissed adoringly, as Raven looked on.

"Gee, they're cute, is my relationship that cu-" she complained, but not before Beast Boy swept her from where she was standing and kissed her sweetly. "Damn," the two said in unison, grinning.

Cyborg and Billie just stood there. "Looks like there's a wedding to start planning," Billie remarked. Cyborg looked bitter, and decided on something.

"Hmm, well, after the wedding, I'm going to look for the guy who ruined my marriage," he proclaimed, "Poor Cyborg's had a break-up. So may you all!"

The others looked at him oddly, but he redeemed himself by getting eight glasses of cider, "Just kidding y'all," he said, giving the others drinks, "A toast to the happy engaged couple. Cheers you guys!"

Everyone gathered in a circle, and all exclaimed "Cheers!" They all drank, reflecting how much their lives changed, and how comedic musicals always have happy endings.

* * *

END OF ACT II

* * *

Jake-Oh my god! That was cool! It's over, all over!

Me-I know. I'm so distraught. It's like having a broken heart.

Jake-And even worse...

Me-...is that we must...

Both-Depart.

Jake-Will I ever see you again?

Me-Don't fret, I'll see you sooner than planned...

Jake-WHEN!

Me-Do you think the story's really done?

Jake-GASP! You're doing another one!

Me-Yup, a sequel's on it's way!

Jake-So I'll see you another day!

Both-HOORAY!

Me-Is there a reason as to why we're rhyming?

Jake-No clue, but it's perfect timing.

Me-I'm gonna write this for now.

Jake-I'm coming back. Wow.

Me-I'm gonna miss you.

Jake-I'll miss you too.

Me-So long Jake!

Jake-So long...Dez.

Me-You've never called me by my name before.

Jake-It's so I can remember the one friend I adore.

Me-Hugs Jake Goodbye.

Jake-Bye.

Me-And goodbye for now, my darling readers, come back for the sequel, The Continuation: The Sequel to A Teen Titans Musical!

Jake-Toodles!


End file.
